My week in Azkaban
by BrendaMalfoy
Summary: A selfmade story about a week in Azkaban, waiting for a trial.


Its dark.. I feel cold air closing me in, I open my eyes and see darkness and I can hear the sound of waves hitting against the building.. its too quiet, I'm thinking ''How am I going to get out of here?'' I knew that there's going to be a long way before I will get out of Azkaban and see normal daylight again, the dementors aren't making it any better.. the anxious feeling is getting bigger and bigger by the minute, and I've only been here for 2 days.

My trial is going to start within 3 days.. but so far, I'm still stuck in here, its wet.. cold and dark, my leg is chained to the ground, its a rusty and heavy chain, can't walk normal what makes me only able to sit and move a little bit, I wonder what I will get for dinner.

The hours pass by, and I keep thinking about my beloved husband, I'm sure he will do anything to get me out of here, he knows I'm innocent, I just wish he told them earlier so that didn't snatch me away from my home, those thoughts are making me feel alone and scared, I have no one around me, no one to talk to.. I'm all alone.

My previous night was horrible, it looked like someone was getting transfered into Azkaban.. because the dementors were gatherin around one building, it was dark and the sound was terrible, now I know what they ment with ''happiness dissapears'', you start to feel sad, you can't smile, everything just changes.

I'm pretty sure this night will be the same, cold and lonely, I hope they bring me some dinner, or at least something I can drink, the sea smell and odor are making my eyes itchy and red, guess I'm not a sea person.

I might just going to get some sleep, hoping the night will end soon so my trial is coming closer, some rest would be nice.

Not long after I tried to sleep, something was screaming.. it went through my head and back, the terrible sound of someone in pain, it sounded so close.. yet so far, it woke me up and I started to look around, but obviously.. I couldn't see anything, I started yelling.. ''Hello? where are you? are you allright?'', the screaming stopped and I could hear someone breath heavily.

Suddenly a voice said ''I need to get out! I'm innocent, I want to go home.!'', the voice went lower and lower, I couldn't hear any breathing noises or whatsoever, my thought was the person died.. and I was pretty sure I was going to end up like that as well, but my trial started soon.. so I will be back home in any days now.

Days gone by, I felt gross, terrible, cold and wet, nothing to wear besides these gross clothes they gave me, it had holes and blood stains..

Then I heard a door opening, the heavy doors of my building started to open, I saw a fading light and my heart started to beat faster, it was the head of ministry of magic, I remember his voice from the moment he said I had to go to Azkaban until my trial started.

''Come with me'' said the voice, I wasn't there by full mental health, I was getting releashed from my chain and they helped me up from the ground, I couldn't remember the entire ride to the ministry, the only thing I remember was how warm it was, it was so nice to hear normal voices and having something to eat.

When I started to feel warmer and more alert, I looked outside and saw that we were at the Ministry of Magic, we went inside and people told me that I had to wait here until they would say my name.

''Brenda Malfoy, sentenced to Azkaban until her trial started from the case 2394, the disappearing of Timothy Donkers, found dead in Diagon Alley'', said a fierce voice, two people came my way and escorted me to the chair in the middle of the room, it was crowded.. but then I saw him, my husband Draco.. he was there with his mother and father, he looked worried but at the same time happy that he could see me, I felt better than ever before.

The trial started, it was quiet and the judge was talking to people next to him, I didn't paid much attention to the judge, only on the thought that I was going to be free and back home again.

''Draco Lucius Malfoy, can you come forward and tell us what you have to say'' said the judge, Draco stood up, he grabbed some papers and started talking ''Mrs Malfoy was indeed at the same time as Timothy Donkers at Diagon alley, I was walking to Flourish and Botts to get 2 books to read, when I noticed Brenda wasn't with me, instead.. she was looking at a dark alley, she was frozen and couldn't say a word, I was running outside while someone or something invisible knocked me over, and the person or animal said ''Watch where you're going sir'', I reconized the voice inmediatly, it was Fenrir Greyback, I walked to my wife and she started crying and falling down the ground, and there I saw it.. a dead man on the ground, stabbed in the stomache and laying in a puddle of blood, people started screaming and telling people my wife killed him, because they didn't see anyone else, but I was there when someone knocked me over.. I know she didn't do it, I didn't marry a murderer'' Draco stopped talking and everyone was quiet.

''Thank you , we will take this with us, now everyone.. we are going to discus with the other leaders and come back with answers'' said the judge, I was nervous.. I still couldn't get rid of the image of the dead man in my head, but Draco came near me, he hugged and kissed me and told me everything was going to be alright.

A few minutes later, the people came back, and Draco was still standing next to me, holding my hand, we were both nervous when everything was getting quiet again, and suddenly they started talking ''Due this case and thanks to the evidence provided by Mr. Malfoy and people on the street on the exact day and time, we decided to let you go, you're free and marked as innocent, hereby the end of this trial''

I started to cry, I was looking at Draco and he was crying too, we hugged eachother, knowing that I was able to go home again, they gave me back my normal clothes and me and Draco went home, it was a happy ending after all.


End file.
